


An Unwise Favor

by writteninweakness



Series: The Logical Choice AU [3]
Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Requested fic, set in the same universe as the logical choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: Kent has doubts about what they agreed to do.





	An Unwise Favor

**Author's Note:**

> All one really has to know from Logical Choice is that Ikki has kids, so don't worry if you haven't read that. It should still make sense without that.
> 
> This was a request from sofihatter545: _1.Kokoa and Kent are doing a favor to Ikki and agree to babysit, but the kids are hyperactive_
> 
> This happened because it's me.

* * *

“I do not know that this is wise,” Kent said, frowning again. “They out number us more than two to one.”

Kokoa giggled, taking his hand in hers again. She thought it was funny he was worried about this when just about everyone loved “Uncle Ken.” Mine said her husband was jealous, since Kent and Ikki were such good friends as were Sawa and Mine, but Mine’s husband remained an outsider since he wasn’t part of their Meido No Hitsuji group.

“You laugh, but how often have you volunteered to do this?”

She supposed she usually had just one group of the kids, either the boys or the girls, and that was before number five, but she didn’t think it would be that bad. “There’s still two of us, and I suppose if we need backup, we can call Orion. He seemed a bit down when we left the house.”

Kent nodded. “Yes, as I understand it, he and Suki are having some relationship problems.”

Kokoa frowned. She hadn’t heard that. “Did you overhear something?”

“It must surprise you—it did me as well—but he actually asked me for advice on how to resolve their difficulties.”

“He did?”

“There is surprised and there is incredulous, and I think I am almost offended. Am I that bad at this that no one would ask me for assistance?”

Kokoa winced. “That wasn’t what I meant… I was… It’s not that I think you’re terrible at relationships, after all. We’re doing just fine. A few bumps along the way, but everyone has them no matter how much they love each other—don’t look at me like that, you’re going to make me have to stop and have a whole conversation with you about how much I really _do_ love you and am _very_ sure of that, thank you—and it’s… I’m glad he’s asking you for advice. It… It makes us feel like even more of a family than before. If my brother is looking to you for advice…”

“Oh. I see.”

The door opened before Kokoa could say anything else, and suddenly they were mobbed by four children, all talking at once. Yuriko was saying something about a math problem, Kaya liked Kokoa’s skirt, and Yamato and Akito wanted Kent to help them learn some aikido movements.

At least, that was what she _thought_ the kids said. With them clamoring all at once like that, it was hard to tell.

Kent looked at her over their heads. “Still think this is a good idea?”

Kokoa laughed, reaching down to pick up Kaya. “Ikki did say you could do complicated math problems while you were doing exercise.”

“That’s not—you’re not really leaving me with three of them, are you? I have to question your earlier statement if that’s true.”

“I do love you,” she insisted, “and clearly I’m not the only one who does.”


End file.
